


His Golden Boy

by Ink_Roses_Thorns_and_Stars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Badass Gavin, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Daddy Kink, Even criminals can have healthy relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Golden Boy Gavin, I have no idea how to tag, In love and insane idiots, Kind of obsessed Michael?, Look Meg is a bad bitch and you can't tell me otherwise, M/M, Michael and Gavin are idiots, Praise kink sort of?, Ryan and Gavin had fun with that, Ryan is sort of Gavin's father?, Sort of character study of the FAHC verse Michael, There is one torture scene of a non-important character, What Have I Done, What gag reflex?, Yeah kind of, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Roses_Thorns_and_Stars/pseuds/Ink_Roses_Thorns_and_Stars
Summary: Michael had a thing. Not a bad thing, really, he just liked seeing that smile Gavin gets when Michael gives him something. Gavin had a thing where he liked being spoilt, specifically by Michael. Gavin adores watching Michael with his explosives and the wonder on his face when the red head sees the results of his hard work. Michael loves it when Gavin blows something up for him.Or the one where they know how the other feels and decide to let it go on in a fun game just waiting for the cord to snap. They rule Los Santos, they have all the time in the world so why not? It'll just make the snap that much intense, just make their collision that much more perfect.Bonnie and Clyde? Michael and Gavin sounded so much better.





	His Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So. This thing. I threw this together while sipping on some Fireball and apple cider during New Years and it's just...it's something. My slot in hell has been secured, I'd say. Anyway, let me know what you think and hit me up with any ideas, or just whatever want to say. I've never posted here and figured one of my better works might break the ice. Also, I know the characters are 'OOC' compared to the IRL AH guys we all know and love so much. However the entire FAHC verse puts them through different things so obviously they themselves would be far different. A lot of untagged characters are mentioned but don't actually appear. I may just do a sequel from Gavin's point of view but haven't really decided yet. Please enjoy this thing. Also, try not to be too harsh on me with the whole sexual scene- I have little experience and did my best. I thought about leaving it out but it just didn't feel complete without it what with the tension between them.

At first it’s strange. None of them understand how exactly the relationship between Gavin and the Vagabond works; it makes no sense at all. The only reasoning any of them can find, and it’s really just a dumb speculation from Jeremy, is that the two are fucking. Which, in the end, isn’t true at all and couldn’t be furthest from it- yet, it had made sense at the time.

After all, despite the rumors of someone working with the infamous Vagabond that was never seen nor heard by anyone living, Geoff hadn’t found any hard core proof of that. It wasn’t until the Vagabond had done several jobs with them and agreed to join permanently that they learned of his partner.

Despite not showing his face, the Vagabond had given up his name as Ryan Haywood in the same instant he informed Geoff that he would only continue to work for them if they agreed to take on his partner; who, according to him had already been working with them behind the scenes without their knowledge. It had taken a solid minute for Geoff to get over the terrifying man have a name as basic and simple as Ryan for him to agree to at least meet the partner.

Not a day later Gavin Free, known through the criminal world as Goldie and who was supposedly one of the best hackers in the world, strolled through the door with swaying hips; he oozed confidence and appeal with a smirk on his face as he reached up to push gold sunglasses into purposefully messy blonde hair. Goldie was an appropriate name for him with his golden tan, gold blonde hair and neatly groomed blonde scruff on his face. He was all sleek and slim in black skinny jeans that clung to him like a second skin and a gold dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. When he speaks it reveals a British accent dripping in charm but instead of meaning to persuade them they can catch the sly edge to his tone and sharp look in his eyes because he lets them.

This is the same person Geoff has also been slowly gathering himself to contact and recruit, wanting a hacker of notable skill.

What he gets is a man who promptly sits next to Ryan and leans into his side, tossing his feet onto the coffee table without a care and smiling boyishly with an offer to double as their front man.

Michael doesn’t know what he did to deserve this either. It’s heaven and hell working with Gavin any time. The other is so smooth and charming when he’s talking circles around others, all eyes focused on him and voice laced with honey to disguise the cyanide. Yet Gavin is silly, sometimes annoying with his need to troll them and his insane questions; how soft the normally blinding glow of ‘Goldie’ is when he’s just Gavin, laughing and smiling, squawking and squeaking whenever he’s teased.

Michael finds himself unbearably attracted for a million reasons and utterly unsure how to handle that. If it were anyone else he’d be honest and straightforward; it’s how he is, if he wants something he goes for it. He can’t do that here, no matter how much he wants to; 

Vagabond, Ryan, will probably kill him.

It’s how the two act that make Jeremy’s comment even remotely believable.

Gavin will cuddle with Ryan anywhere as if the man isn’t one of the most feared men on the planet. He’ll tug and play with the ponytail of brown hair that’s at the nape of Ryan’s neck and visible under his mask. He’ll poke fun at him without worry, rib him about his occasional flubs when he speaks and even do things to purposely annoy him. Ryan never minds.

In fact, Ryan indulges it. He allows Gavin to lay all over him, sometimes even tugging the other into his side or lap. He doesn’t pull away when Gavin gets behind him and ends up braiding his ponytail. He quips back at him with quick wit, sometimes actual thought out answers to his hypothetical questions. Ryan is never violent with any of them, and while it’s obvious with the occasional rough housing that Ryan doesn’t see Gavin as glass, the one time a dealer Gavin was negotiating with attempted to hit on him, Michael was certain Ryan looked like the devil himself. But, well, Michael probably hadn’t looked much better because the slime ball had been eyeing Gavin and Jack in less than stellar ways he had no right to.

Of course, then Ryan offered to do interrogation for them. By the time he brought Gavin into it as well, they all knew to just leave interrogation to Ryan; he was faster, better and it let him get a little of the crazy out of his system. 

Michael remembers hearing Jack wonder if involving Gavin is wise, considering as of yet Gavin hadn’t been on any jobs physically by then, having only worked from his computer. Ryan had tilted his head towards Gavin, beckoning him over and curling an arm around his waist and asked if he’d join him since the man they were going to interrogate was apparently one he had a feeling would be fun to break. Gavin had giggled and nodded, citing that it’d been a while and to just let him go get his knives- which were, as Michael had halfway expected, gold tinted.

Michael had watched out of curiosity along with Geoff, Lindsay and Jeremy, as the four of them were usually the ones who had handled interrogations. Michael would admit he was a bit of a sadist. He enjoyed a good fight, liked beating the fucking shit out of anyone that crossed his crew. He’d always enjoyed interrogations, it was great to work off stress and even more so he sort of enjoyed watching the bruises and cuts appear.

It looked like Gavin and Ryan were both the same way.

Of course, Ryan was the first one in the room, brutish and terrifying as he made gory threats with a serrated knife gleaming in his grasp. The man was terrified but unwilling to talk even when Ryan made a few slices along his chest.

Then Gavin sauntered in, head tilted in faux curiosity and lightly asking ‘why on earth are you cutting the poor bloke up Vagabond?’ Ryan explained the situation as if Gavin didn’t already know, stepping back when Gavin tutted.

Gavin had reached forward, fingers gently tilting the man’s chin up so he could look at him. “Come now love, he won’t touch you again if you tell him what he wants. He can be rather nice when you cooperate.” The man didn’t speak and Gavin had sighed, then smiled a vicious one filled with teeth that did something to Michael oh fucking shit before turning to Ryan. “Darling, you know how I love pretty things?”

Ryan stepped up behind Gavin, resting hands on his shoulders headless of the blood he smeared into the gold fabric. “I do.”

“Why don’t we make him pretty then? Red will be such a lovely color- maybe we can finally find out the average!”

“We don’t have any buckets or a hook to hang him on.” Ryan mused back with a heaving sigh. “I don’t think our esteemed boss will be happy if we used his measuring cups and get them covered in this rat’s blood. We’ll do it next time, but I still think it’s four pints.”

“I suppose not.” Gavin pouted, tilting his head and biting his lip as his eyes lit up again, leaning forward to run a fingertip over the guy’s chest. “How about an art lesson! We can just focus on making him pretty.”

Ryan hummed, one of his hands dropping to casually tilt Gavin’s head to peer at him. “Not as beautiful as you.”

Gavin giggled again. “Is anything ever?” With a flick of his fingers, one of his gold tinted knives appeared in hand and he leaned forward to press the blade sharply in the man’s shoulder, an innocent looking smile widening on his cheeks when a pained scream rang through the room. “At least he sounds pretty.”

“Well, why don’t I help make him louder for you?”

It continued that way for a few minutes, the guy getting reduced to a mess of screaming before he sat and whimpered, begging them to stop. He was drenched in blood, his face, arms and torso covered in cuts from paper thin to so deep there was bone visible when Ryan dipped his fingers in and spread the flesh.

Gavin sighed, pouting as he tapped his bloodied knife to his chin. “You’re boring now.”

“Hear that, you little rat? He thinks you’re boring. What are you worth alive if you can’t even keep him entertained; useless.” Ryan squatted down to be level with him, knife driving into his knee while his other hand pulled the man’s hair sharply to make raise his face from his chest. Renewed sobs and a choked scream are what he receives.

“Oh, Ryan.” Gavin purrs, leaning over Ryan so his chin is on his shoulder, arms around his chest and a finger rubbing circles across the black shirt. “Ryan I know what will make him sing, like a little song bird Ryan.”

“What’s that?”

Gavin leans in to talk into his ear, eyes still on their captive and voice loud enough for everyone to hear. “Ryan, I want you to cut his balls off.” He smiles innocently again, imploringly like it would be an amazing gift. “And then I want you to cut off his dick. Don’t you think they’d be lovely gifts, Ryan? We could send them to Dollface.”

Before Ryan can even finish cutting his pants off, having ripped the knife out of his knee with a gleeful agreement to Gavin, the man breaks. He’s begging them to stop, swearing to tell them everything he knows. He does, spills it all as Gavin records it on his phone with a grin.

“See, love?” He gently pats the man’s face when they’re sure he’s given them everything. “None of that would’ve happened if you’d listened, hm? I’m sorry you had to deal with all that but, well- I like pretty things, and he really likes making sure I’m surrounded with them.” Gavin smiles, the blade of his gold knife piercing flesh and blood covering his arm and slightly spraying his already ruined clothes, flecking on his skin as he slits the man’s throat like it’s nothing.

Ryan shakes his head, leading him out and they text Geoff the recording before they both go to clean up. If Michael had watched Gavin’s hips sway and how his jeans hugged his ass and thick thighs a little closer, well, that had been no one’s business but his own.

As it turns out, however, they find out the truth of the matter a few weeks later. The heist they’d been on had gone fantastic, at least up until a rival crew appeared, delaying them enough with the ensuing gunfight that the LSPD had time to get two choppers and a fuck ton of vehicles on scene. They’d gotten out, with the cash at that, but not without having to scatter.

Four hours later when the news reported their escape and Gavin still wasn’t at the safe house with them, it was a struggle to keep Ryan still. Give the other three more hours and if he still wasn’t back by then Geoff agreed to fuck laying low and they’d search for him.  
He flounced in forty minutes later with a bullet wound in his upper arm that had luckily hit neither bone nor artery, a few bruises on his person and a little more blood spattered along his shirt.

“Ryan, I’m sorry.” Gavin had apologized with a small smile, setting his gold sunglasses on the kitchen table as Jack patched him up. “A few of that crew came after me. I led them on a little chase and then we had a fun fight by that club I used to like. Don’t think we’ll be going back there though, I may have bloody well wrecked it.”

Ryan sighed through his nose, turning Gavin’s head side to side using his chin and peering at him with blue eyes from within his mask. “Give your old man a heart attack, why don’t you.”

Gavin laughed, doing that adorable squeaking thing Michael was starting to really, really love. “Please, you aren’t old at all, Father dearest.”

“Uh, is this some daddy kink shit or what? Cause I don’t wanna hear you two fucking. You’re probably into some weird ass shit.” Geoff said, with a face.

Gavin giggled, shaking his head even as Ryan huffed out an amused laugh. “No, no, no! Geoffrey, Ryan is practically my father.”

“He was being used by a gang to smuggle drugs into the US. I was hired to take the gang out back when I was still in New York. He offered to hack into their bank accounts and transfer all of their funds to me if I let him live. I don’t kill kids anyway, but hell if the cash wasn’t great. He was useful, had a desire to be better and make something of himself.” His voice was fond, amused at the situation for sure. “Suppose it’s just how things fell, though I’m not at all old enough to be his real father.”

Gavin tilted his head, “We kind of use that though. It’s funny letting people come to their own conclusions about what we are.”

“Keeps them from getting handsy too.”

Gavin snorted, covering his mouth as he hid a laugh. “Well, really it doesn’t. It just lets you have fun with them for it.”

“That too.”

“Ryan, shock them again!” Gavin looked mischievous, poking at Ryan’s mask knowing they still had everyone’s attention. “It’ll be fun Ryan!”  
Indulging him, as he always seemed too, Ryan slipped off his mask. Instead of disfigurement like they’d expected, it was the handsome visage of a man probably the same age as Geoff or so, though he did have a pair of knife scars just visible upwards from his jaw halfway to his right eye. Nothing horrific at all.

Blue eyes crinkled upwards in amusement, a hand on Gavin’s back to keep him balanced as he hung off of him. “Hello.” He greeted with a smirk.

That, at least, solved part of Michael’s problem. Sort of. He didn’t have to fear Ryan killing him for making moves for his lover, he’d kill him for making a move on his adoptive son.

He was cautious at first, still a little wary of Ryan but there hadn’t seemed to be a problem; the man seemed more amused by it all than anything else. Where it had been a ‘admire from at least a short distance’ affair at first, now it wasn’t. It had taken a small amount of time for Michael to notice that Gavin seemed just as attracted to him as he was Gavin. The blonde seemed to love it when Michael cut loose with his explosives or minigun, more so when some idiot tried talking down to anyone of the crew and Michael split his knuckles on them as he left them broken and sometimes dead if he felt like it. Now it was push and pull, give and give, take and take. They both knew it was mutual, but they were both enjoying the tension and waiting for it to pull so tight it would snap, anticipating it like a pair of predators waiting for the perfect moment to strike and devour their prey.

He’d discovered a list of things he generalized under ‘Gavin-things.’ He liked how fit the man was, how Gavin owned his form of beauty in a way that was both masculine and feminine, dangerous but oh so beautiful in ways he hadn’t seen hardly anyone else pull off. He loved how blood thirsty he was, how he would gleefully ruin their enemies yet still fret and worry over them when they were injured and how much he didn’t enjoy seeing them hurt. He enjoyed his carefree attitude, how he was entertained by the silliest thing and how he loved messing with them but still never took it too far. He loved watching him with everyone, how he was another member to their fucked up little family of crazies. He loved how talented he was, how eager he was to spin lies when he spoke or use his words to terrify men and women so easily they were shaking and ready to piss themselves.

The list simply kept growing. He loved how thick Gavin’s ass and thighs were, often felt his eyes drawn to the twist and sway of his hips when he was portraying himself as Goldie and drawing every gaze to himself for him to use. He adored how clumsy he could be when he wasn’t, how occasionally he’d trip over air or knock something over in his flailing. How his accent could get thicker when he was tired. He loved that Gavin would always gravitate towards him when they were all gathered together, how ‘family game/movie nights’ would often end up with the blonde a little or a lot drunk, curling into his side and dozing off.

Yes, Michael had a lot of things he loved about Gavin that pretty much pulled it all together and he was hardly afraid to admit it to himself. It only remained unspoken for their little game.

Michael glanced away from the screen as Gavin fell onto the couch in a less than graceful flop, clad in fitted sweats and an oversized Punisher hoodie Michael knew was Ryan’s. He wiggled around until his feet were firmly across Michael’s lap, sprawled across the couch like he owned it.

Michael didn’t protest other than pinching his ankle, returning to his game with his arms resting on Gavin’s legs. “Sup, Gavvers?”  
“I’m just bored.” Gavin pouted lightly, “Jack and Geoff are out, Ryan went with Ray and Jeremy to the shooting range so Ray could teach Jeremy a few things while he’s visiting. Everyone in B-Team’s busy getting Alfredo settled in.” Michael nodded almost absently, pausing his game and setting aside the controller. 

Often times, late when they were restless, they’d head up to Mount Chiliad and set off hordes of fireworks. Sometimes they just went driving, and even more common Michael would make sure they used his bike just so he could feel the other close- though he was still contemplating offering to teach Gavin how to drive one himself, the other couldn’t drive a car worth much but he could pilot an aircraft fairly well so there was hope. Occasionally though, Gavin would get in moods.

He’d start off saying he was bored, then he’d start using his silver tongue to convince someone to do something. It was never something outrageous, he knew it was safer for the crew not to do something to gain too much attention without everyone in on it, but it was always something that ended up being fun. The first time had just been a stick up at the convenience store on Power St. The second had been to raid a pharmacy- which ended up being his sneaky way of refilling their stock so Jack wouldn’t need to. The next had been hijacking a few cars; the list went on.

Lately though, well, lately Michael had been suggesting places, which Gavin didn’t seem to mind seeing as nearly all his little escapades involved the explosives expert.

Gavin did like pretty things, he loved art and fashion and generally anything that could be seen as beautiful. His favorite though, his favorite was gold. It fascinated him, made him beam a smile that made Michael feel like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Gavin liked dolling himself up too, just as much as he loved lounging around in comfy pants and too large shirts; Michael had wondered then, for all the gold things Gavin wore, why he didn’t wear any jewelry.

Ryan had answered it with a shrug, peering over the gun he was cleaning thoughtfully. “He probably would’ve, but we’ve always moved around quite a bit. It was just an extra thing that we didn’t need to bother carrying with us.”

So, curiously, Michael had suggested one of the jewelers on the other side of the city. It wasn’t incredibly fancy, but he looked into it enough to know that while security was pretty low, everything they sold was real. Michael discovered he had another ‘Gavin-thing’ when they- he, Gavin and Jeremy- robbed the place.

Gavin’s face had positively lit up when Michael had jokingly escorted him to the display case and broken the glass for him. He’d clapped and squealed in excitement, pickily choosing a few things and pulling them on, examining it all once it was on. He’d pounced on Michael, grinning widely and accent a little thick as he sang out thank you’s.

Michael liked seeing Gavin dripping in gold. He liked seeing how it contrasted with his skin, be it simple gold or ones with different gems, he still liked it. He liked Gavin’s expression when he picked what he wanted to wear that day, when he showed it off and shared it with Jack.  
Michael liked seeing Gavin covered in gold and jewels but he loved being the one to get it for him. Being the one who supplied them, being the reason Gavin grew so excited. He loved it when his thanks was always a tackling hug, sometimes even a kiss on the cheek. He loved it when they entered the place before they robbed it, Gavin hanging off his arm like he belonged there and practically oozing excitement, loved that Gavin was always pressed incredibly close to him.

Michael had a thing about spoiling Gavin with things.

So, he ran a hand along Gavin’s clothed shin, smirking when Gavin hummed. As with every chance he got, Michael took advantage and spent some time massaging his ankles and feet just to keep an excuse of touching him; not that Gavin would likely ever mind.  
Michael had a thing about touching Gavin too, but that was something he’d come to realize long before even that enlightening interrogation months and months ago. The want to spoil Gavin was a bit greater at the moment though, because then he’d have that and the exhilaration of getting away from the LSPD and maybe killing a few of the fuckers.

“What do you want to do then, Gavvers?” Because Michael didn’t need convincing, hadn’t for a while and they both knew it.

“How about…” Gavin bit his lip, tilting to look at him from under his lashes. For a second, Michael wanted to move and bite that lip himself and see how red and plump it would get. “How about we clear out that annoying little crew trying to get into our territory? I think Geoffrey could do with a little less stress.”

Michael gave a blood thirsty smile. Gavin didn’t always go out and do things like that with the crew, he often hung back with his computers or simply went on his little romps. It was easy for people to forget that Goldie wasn’t just a hacker, it was easy for people not to know he had been raised by the feared Vagabond and therefore knew exactly how to handle guns and knives. They thought he was nothing; that just because he could smooth talk around the best of them, that he was always seen with the more well known tough fighters behind him that he must be weak and unable to do anything.

Michael and the crew new better. They’d seen him merrily dive into the thick of it, laughing as he shot up LSPD and grinning as he slit a man’s throat. They tended to forget he ran with the ruling crew of Los Santos, that Ramsey’s ‘pet’ would have to have more than just looks to make his way into the crew.

Michael always enjoyed giving them a reminder.

“If it goes well,” He smirked, eyeing the other appreciatively while he stretched and wasn’t looking, “We’ll stop and do a little shopping afterwards.”

“Aw, Michael.” Gavin cooed, sitting up with smile, “You always know how to show a man a good time.”

Jesus fucking Christ Michael really was so far gone.

Of course, he did call the others while Gavin sashayed off to get ready, informing them of what they were doing. Ray laughed and teased him for a minute, then sounded mildly confused.

“Uh, hey Ryan just said to stop by that coffee shop Gavin likes first. Apparently Dollface was coming for a visit and she was going to surprise Vav. Ryan said she wants to join you two.”

He knows who Dollface is. She’s right up there with Vagabond in terms of feared mercenaries. Apparently, she and Vagabond ran in the same circles and were partners in their early days and still meet up pretty often. Gavin talks about her with adoration as his older sister, the one who taught him how to seduce men and women, how to use his charms and sharp tongue to get people to do what he wanted.  
Michael doesn’t tell Gavin why they’re stopping there first, and it’s worth it. Nearly the second they step inside, he’s squealing in excitement and rushing to hug a petite girl with a slender figure and long blue and purple colored curls. She’s dressed in a white high collared top that sheer material at the top but solid to cover her chest with floral pink rose stitching, stomach visible between that and her high waisted black pants that look painted on with rips in them and her pink stilettoes.

“Meg!” Gavin cheers, one of his signature giggles Michael’s adores spilling out of his mouth as he almost bounces on his feet. “Lovely, lovely Meg.”

“Hello, love.” She purrs, caressing his face and leaning up to kiss a cheek, dark purple lips not even leaving a mark behind.

Michael smirks a bit. He’s used to being the center of attention when he’s out with Gavin, he draws it flawlessly and he knows he’s attractive and uses it. With Dollface, Meg, added to the mix, the entire coffee shop looks like they don’t know what to do other than stare at two so very beautiful people. He steps up beside them, sweeping the place with a cocky look that’s also to warn off any idiots from trying to bother them.

“Who’s this?” Meg peers up at him, her head tilting to show off her long neck. Gavin really did learn from her, he supposes, but he likes Gavin’s brand of it better.

“Meg this is my lovely Michael, I’ve told you about him!”

“This is him? Hm, just as you described!” She smiles, sticking out her hand and shaking his. “I’m Meg, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Same. So how did this idiot describe me?”

“Oh you know,” She smirks a little, “He does have the tendency to only surround himself in beautiful things.” She offers vaguely, but it’s enough. He’s not really surprised, Gavin merrily tells everyone in the crew how lovely and beautiful he thinks they are. Matt’s really the only one who has any trouble taking the compliment, but they all know he’ll get used to Gavin’s brand of affection soon enough. Well, and Alfredo; he’s so very new though, still unsure how to act around them so blushes deeply anytime Gavin teases him. “Well, I ordered Gavin’s favorite, but I’m afraid I didn’t know yours.”

“That’s cool, I’ll go get it.”

“Oh, Michael can you get me one of those scones?” They’re both aware he doesn’t need to, but he’s giving him that look that makes even tough-to-crack Caleb cave. It’s something like a sultry pout. Michael bets he’s doing it just to mess with the other customers.

“A strawberry scone coming right up.” Because really, it’s not just jewelry he likes giving Gavin. He loves spoiling him all the time.  
When he gets back to the table, Meg is resting her chin in her palm, lazily eyeing him as he hands Gavin his scone and sits down. He enjoys the pleased look Gavin shoots him.

“My, my, he does have you wrapped around his fingers. I thought Ry was exaggerating. You’ve gotten so talented, Gavin.” She comments with a smirk.

She’s not wrong.

“I had a good teacher.” Gavin beams, “But I didn’t manipulate Michael, or anyone else in the crew, Meg! Michael is just bloody top.”

“Ry says he spoils you.”

Michael catches the faint blush on Gavin’s cheek and grins at it. Their little dance is just as fun as it is frustrating to draw it out and keep it going a little longer. The cord between them is winding tighter though, tight enough he feels like it’s going to snap soon.

“He does.” Gavin looks at him from under his lashes again, an image of innocent shyness that’s only called out by the little bit of lust in his eyes. “I love it.” Michael honestly has to stop from puffing out his chest in pride. As it is, he still gives a satisfied smirk.

Meg laughs, the sound tinkling like bells. “Of course you do, love.” She hums, leaning against him for a second, “My Gavvers needs to be pampered after all.”

“Meg, stop.” Is the answering whine, but it’s obvious he isn’t actually bothered.

Not long after that, they are piled into his car after making a quick stop at the ammunitions store, headed to the base Miles and Kerry had scoped out a few days prior.

“So, how much noise is allowed?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Gavin chirps back, “This part of town means it’ll take a little bit for the cops to show up. Oh! Michael you’re going to blow the place up when we leave, aren’t you? That’ll be so pretty Michael!”

“You know it.” Michael glances over to grin at him and wink. “Can’t end without a nice big boom.”

“I like your style.” Meg chimes. A look in the rearview mirror has him watching her strap ammo to her back and an extra pair of silver guns on her thighs.

Gavin is grinning, one of his gold knives glinting in the sun, already decked with several guns and things of ammunition. His jewelry catches too, drawing Michael’s eyes for a second before he pulls his gaze back to the road. He can’t wait to watch it glint against Gavin’s skin as they wipe out this gang while he’s giving that blood thirsty smile.

Fuck, he’s obsessed. Obsessed and in love with his golden boy. He may be a little crazier than he first thought, but then he can’t find it in him to care either.

It’s just the kind of fun they needed on such a boring day. Gunfire, screams and laughing are music to his ears as they kill everyone who comes at them. It’s even more fun because Dollface is quick and creative, using their surroundings instead of just her guns; it shows him it wasn’t just Ryan that taught Gavin how to terrify victims and kill.

Michael’s not without his skills too, however. He’s gotten far more built since Jeremy joined them three years ago, taken up the other on lessons so he’s not just a street brawler and actually knows how to fight. He takes pleasure in picking a man up by the neck with one hand and slamming him back down hard enough to kill him when it makes Gavin pause long enough to send him a heated look. He enjoys pistol whipping one idiot between reloading his gun and then snapping his neck when Meg laughs and compliments it from where she’s killed one with the heel of her stiletto through his throat on the floor.

It's over quickly and somehow there’s little blood on any of them. Enough for someone to know they’ve been up to no good but not enough to be annoying to deal with until they can get changed.

Just as he promised, he tells Gavin to pick a store for a little shopping trip. He consults Meg for a moment. They settle on a very classy, versatile jewelry store they haven’t hit yet. When Michael grins at the two with a ‘sounds top’ he feels anticipation curl in his body at the prospect of yet again providing Gavin with something beautiful and getting to see that look of adoration and lust when Michael presents him with it, how much Gavin will show it off to Michael and ask him if it looks good on him.

“So, how are we doing this one?” Gavin questions idly once they pull up. They’ve never hit a place like this after getting a little messy, and the usual routine probably won’t work.

Meg smirks, “Aw, well, since Michael and I like to take care of you, why don’t we hold them up? Michael can help you pick something out while I keep them out of the way, hm?”

“I think I like you.” Michael informs her, readying his gun as Gavin hacks into the cameras in the store and surrounding areas to knock them out from his phone, then bypasses their firewall and knocks out their alarm and then downs the cell tower.

“Wonderful, I like you too! I think I’m going to enjoy working here.”

“Ready?” He turns to Gavin after flashing her a wide grin full of teeth that she returns in mutual respect. He really does like her; even more so when she, like everyone else in the crew, seems unbothered by how obsessed Michael is. Her attitude reminds him a little of Lindsay and Mica; he bets they’re going to hit it off like a house on fire.

“We’ll have some time on our hands before LSPD arrives.” Gavin answers with a broad smile. 

Michael glances back at Meg for a second before shrugging and lacing his and Gavin’s fingers together for a second. He’s not one to show it in public, but he’s a bit of a romantic; he kisses Gavin’s hand and smirks.

“Well, time for me to spoil you, huh?” He leans over, smirking at the slight shiver through the other when he places his mouth by his ear and lowers his voice so Meg can’t hear him. Their little game is up, he can feel how the tension between them is at breaking point, how ready they both are to let it snap. They’re both tired of waiting, no big event to push it over the edge, just a silent mutual decision. “You’ll make it up to me, right?”

“I’ve been waiting to.” Come’s the quiet answer with a whimper so low Michael almost doesn’t catch it. “I’ve been waiting so long, Daddy, I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Fuck, baby, when we get back…” He lets it trail off, feeling himself get half hard just from the idea. He trails his hand into messy blonde hair, curling his fingers into it and pulling just hard enough to be felt in a promise. “I’m going to wreck you.” He swears, meeting wide blown pupils with his own darkening eyes, voice heavy and husky in a near growl. 

Gavin bites his lip, a low moan barely audible escaping his throat. “Please…”

Michael leans back with a predatory smirk, proud at the slight dazed look on his golden boy’s face. He can’t wait. He’s going to treat him, have him dripping in gold and jewels and then he’s going to ravage him. He wants to push him face down in a bed, fuck him wide open until he’s screaming; he wants to take his time, worship his body and take him apart piece by piece while Gavin begs for more. He’s going to love it, relish watching and hearing him fall apart for him.

Meg giggles from the back seat, sharp eyed and amused. “Too bad I know tickets for that show aren’t available.” She’s right, Michael knows he’ll tear apart whoever even tries to see his golden boy like that; that’s a sight for him alone. “Let’s go, hm? Gavin isn’t the only one who won’t mind a few new things.”

Gavin smiles, looking up at Michael through his lashes with that fake innocent look again. “Spoil me, Daddy?” Which makes Meg giggle again, but Michael thinks briefly about Gavin’s mouth. He has no idea if Gavin could, but he thinks about putting his pretty little mouth to another use and seeing if it’s as talented, seeing how ruined he’ll look with Michael shoving his cock down his throat.

“Absolutely rotten.” He answers, stepping out of the car. He and Meg enter a step ahead of Gavin, both of them immediately firing a few shots into the air, ordering them all onto the floor in the center of the room. 

Gavin, gold gun in hand smiles sweetly at the female worker and gently pulls her to her feet. “Love, I want to see the finest you have, hm?” He tells her, almost like she’s a friend. She’s terrified, almost jumping out of her skin when Michael leaves the rest to Meg and steps up beside Gavin. The blonde giggles as he puts his gun away and smiles up at him adoringly. “See, he likes to get me pretty things, darling, but he doesn’t like it when people get in his way. If you work with us, no one gets hurt? Doesn’t that sound lovely?”

Her head nods rapidly, “W-What a-are you specifically l-looking for?”

Michael looks at Gavin, leaning into his ear again. “Why don’t you help Meg, spend a little more time with her before we’re done? I want to pick something out- you’ll be wearing it when I fuck you.” He receives a shudder, a hand tightening on his arm and a flutter of lashes as Gavin bites his lip in arousal before nodding. Michael watches his hips sway temptingly as he makes his way back to Meg, brandishing his golden gun and smiling sickly sweet at the scared people on the floor.

“S-Sir?”

“It’ll make your life a lot easier to shut the fuck up and walk with me. I tell you to open a fucking case, you fucking open it, got it?” He glares at her darkly, watches her flinch and scramble for the display case keys in her vest’s pocket.

He’s not looking for something specific, doesn’t want something basic either. He dismisses three display cases before something towards the back catches his eye. It’s a display manakin of just a torso but it’s what’s on it that gains his interest. It’s one of those body chains he’s seen some women wearing at those fancy parties Geoff sometimes has them spy on or infiltrate- he’s certain he’s seen Mica wearing one before too. It loops around the neck and a single delicate chain falls straight down from it lined with diamonds over and just bellow the breast bone before splitting into a simple gold chain around the waist, a few others hooking into the diamonds.

He can imagine it draping against Gavin’s tanned flesh. He wants to see it in person, knows it’s going to look amazing and accentuate Gavin’s slim, muscled figure. He unhooks it and carefully slips it in his pocket so it won’t be tangled. He spots a few other things, a triple set of little tear dropped shaped gems the color of gold that will look perfect hanging from Gavin’s ear. A little rose made of gold he decides will be perfect for Gavin to add to his clothing when he dresses in a tux during their more extravagant heists. Nothing else catches his attention so he walks over to relieve Meg so she can have her pick, ordering the sales girl to follow her.

It’s funny watching Meg smile at the girl in a fake reassuring look that trails vicious when Meg tells her how she’ll kill her if she tries anything stupid.

Michael hands Gavin the earrings, that familiar pride, lust, love thing stirring his insides as Gavin coos at them and presses his lips to his cheek. “Thank you, Daddy.” He giggles giddily, slipping out the little studs in his right ear, and Michael is thankful Gavin does in fact have that ear pierced three times because they look as good as he’d imagined on him.

“You’ll get your other present later.” He promises with a leer, tugging his head back lightly by his hair and pressing his lips to the hollow of his throat, glancing to the side briefly to ensure their hostages are still behaving. They’re being watched, one or two seeming just as captivated as they are horrified, but none of them are trying anything. “You’ll love it, it’s going to be beautiful on you.”

“I always love beautiful things.” Gavin answers, sending him a heated look.

Meg returns happily, having acquired two necklaces- one with a simple cherry blossom styled pendant and the other a classier simple piece with blood red gems- and a few rings he doesn’t get a good look at as she puts them away.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Meg purrs at the girl, gently pressing her shoulder to get her to do as their other hostages. “See now, no one was hurt? That’s a lesson! If someone tells you to behave and you do it, you won’t have to suffer.” She grins at them wickedly, laughing a little when one of them whimpers in fear.

“Thanks, lovelies.” Gavin offers with a sweeter look, “You were all so kind while we were here!”

Michael just snorts at how the other two are enjoying themselves, flashing a dangerous look at the group of civilians. “If I see any of you fuckers getting out of this building before we leave, I’m going to turn around and put a goddamn bullet in your brain. Or maybe let my friend here have you? She likes fucking people up. Hell, could even let my baby have you, he loves playing with blood.” One of the men, funnily enough one with enough muscle to rival him, Jeremy or Ryan, let’s out a choked and muffled sob.

He joins Gavin and Meg as they laugh, walking out of the building and sauntering to the car, watching people scatter as they spot their guns and the blood on them.

“Just drop me off at the penthouse.” Meg muses, making sure the machine gun they keep stashed in all of their vehicles is loaded as the LSPD appear in the rearview, checking her phone and putting it to her ear once Gavin releases all of his little tricks so the cell towers are back up. She’s obviously talking to Ryan, situating herself as she does so into a position where she can quickly take aim and still duck and brace for turns.

Gavin is giggling, eyes bright as he eyes the LSPD and turns to Michael. “Michael, can I have a few sticky bombs? I want to blow some of them up for you!”

Fucking hell, he wants to yank him over the console and kiss him until he can’t breathe. “Glove box.”

Gavin squeals in glee, tossing a sticky bomb casually onto the street and then managing to hit two different LSPD vehicles with them even while the bullets start flying. He hits the detonator, laughing cheerfully as all three explode. Four different cars blow, flying and rolling into others and causing chaos on the street. It’s immediately enough for them to easily escape, with the practice Michael has, not to mention Meg has killed two other drivers once she was done talking and the fact there were few officers to begin with.

He drops Meg off, smirking at her when she winks and tells them to have fun, tells them Ryan sends them a ‘finally’ accompanied with a warning for Michael to continue taking care of his kid like he has been, that it’ll hurt if he doesn’t. Michael laughs and nods, knowing he has no intention of ever stopping. He’s too far gone for that.

With Meg out of the picture, vehicles switched so they don’t draw attention, Gavin takes to leaning over the console. His hand stays on Michael’s thigh, alternating between kneading it and caressing it with his fingertips, occasionally dragging his hand across Michael’s erection trapped in his jeans. His lips and tongue are attached to Michael’s jaw and neck, heedless of the people staring at a red light.  
He takes the opportunity to pull his head back roughly with his hair and mashing their lips together; it’s fiery, tongue and teeth in a fight for dominance that Gavin submits too, let’s Michael take control. He pulls away when the light turns green, pushing Gavin’s head down lightly.

“Think you can?” He asks gruffly, switching lanes and glancing down at him briefly.

Gavin purrs, leaning down further to nuzzle at his crotch. “Of course I can.” Is his answer, fingers swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, reaching inside to pull out his cock. Michael inhales sharply at being freed, keeping his eyes on the road even when he feels Gavin exhale on the sensitive head.

“So big.” Gavin moans, lips closing around him a second later, sinking down, down, down until Michael realizes with a guttural groan that he’s in Gavin’s throat. The blonde swallows around him, humming and curling his tongue along the vein as he bobs his head, meeting Michael’s eyes when he looks down at him as he pulls into the parking garage for his apartment complex.

Fuck. He can’t. He tangles his fingers in Gavin’s hair once he parks, staring down at him in dark awe. Gavin relaxes his jaw and throat, eyes begging. The earrings Michael gave him reflect a little from the parking garage’s lights. He shoves Gavin down, tilting his head back as his dick sinks into the tight wet heat of Gavin’s throat, feeling it spasm around him briefly before it stops and simply tightens as Gavin  
swallows around him again.

He’d fantasized about it before, but hell if this wasn’t better. Gavin took him so well, allowing him to grip his hair and pull him down onto his cock even as his hips went up to meet his lips. He hummed, moaned and swallowed, tonging the slit every time Michael paused long enough for him to pull in air. To fuck up into his pretty little mouth, see his hips move to grind himself against the seat as his green eyes rolled into the back of his head, lips stretched wide over him- Michael wasn’t sure how the hell he’d even gone without it.

“Shit- look at you.” Michael, pulled him up so only the tip of his dick was in his mouth, roughly pushing him back down and holding him there. “So pretty, taking my dick so well. My baby boy.” The moan Gavin let’s out feels amazing, he raises him back up, keeping him still on just the head until Gavin’s blearily focus meets his eyes through the lust. “I’m going to fuck your mouth till I come. Are you going to be my good beautiful boy and swallow it? If you’re good, I’ll fuck you afterwards- pin you down to the bed face first, ass up so I can see it all.” He reaches over, letting his hand slide under Gavin’s tight, tight pants to squeeze his ass roughly, finger running along his crack to press at his hole through his underwear. “Fuck you until you can’t remember your own name, just mine because you’re screaming it; till you can’t even walk tomorrow and I’ll have to carry you around.”

Gavin whimpers and moans again, hips alternatively grinding on the seat and jerking back into his hand. Spit slips down his chin and Michael’s dick, eyes rolling back at the idea as he nods the best he can with Michael’s grip on his hair.

Michael grins, dirty and full of promise, setting a fast pace yet still so careful to make sure he doesn’t hurt him. It doesn’t take long after that, groaning out Gavin’s name as he pushes as deep in as he can and comes down his throat, letting go of him at the last second. Gavin moans again, throat constricting around him and Michael vaguely feeling his hips stutter under his hand.

When he comes back to himself, Gavin’s panting against his thigh, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Michael helps him sit up, tucking himself away and unable to keep the boyish grin off his face when he realizes Gavin came too. The blonde’s squirming a little from the wet feeling in his pants, cheeks flushed and lips red and swollen.

Michael pulls him forward, kissing him deeply but slowly. He’s not overly enthusiastic about tasting himself, but ignores it, savoring the moment.

“Fucking hell, Gav.” He breathes, pulling back to press their foreheads together. “That was fantastic.”

Gavin smirks breathlessly, eyes still lidded and voice coy. “There’s more where that came from. Come on, Daddy, I want this,” He squeezes  
Michael’s dick, smirk widening when he can feel it already half hard again in his jeans. “Inside me. I want you to fuck me Daddy.”

Michael sucks in a deep breathe, “I will. I’m going to fuck you so good, baby boy.”

Gavin grins, leaning in to kiss him again, another filthy clash of tongue and teeth that leaves him whimpering into Michael’s mouth. When his golden boy pulls back, he places a gentler kiss on his lips and weaves one hand into his brown hair, the other cupping his jaw. “I love you Michael.” He says, eyes not losing any heat but still softening.

Michael smiles, pauses to kiss his forehead, eyes, nose and mouth again. “I love you too, Gavin. Now let me finish spoiling you.”

“I don’t think you’ll ever actually finish.” Is the answering quip, but Gavin makes a face at his pants as he leans back. “Being in these is gross now though. Let’s go get naked, Michael.”

Michael laughs.


End file.
